Online merchant websites may provide users with the ability to search for and identify a product for purchase using a word search string. In some cases, if the search string contains too many words or terms, for example, a query using the search string may not produce any query results. Here, a merchant website may indicate that no products or items match the search string. In this context, when the search string contains too many words or terms and little or no query results are returned, the search string may be considered to be overly constrained.